


Aoba's serious problem- or not.

by Miizurichan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hinted smut, Humour, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is a foggy morning person, so when Theo comes over to pick up something, he is mistaken for Noiz. Hell breaks loose for both Theo and Aoba, but Noiz seems to find it more amusing than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aoba's serious problem- or not.

**Author's Note:**

> basically just because the wikia for Theo says he's so identical to Noiz that Aoba has mistaken Theo for Noiz twice. I find that quite hilarious. 
> 
> Also, i do think that Noiz would find it amuzing, Aoba can't have been the first to mistake Theo and Noiz for each other or think they're the same person. (couldn't help but hint to smut, i'm sorry) 
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn’t take Noiz too long to figure out that he wanted to properly introduce Aoba to Theo. Well, Theo himself had asked to meet him, but Noiz wanted to give Aoba time to settle in a bit first. 

Two weeks after Aoba came to Germany with Noiz, a problem arose. 

Noiz always went to work early, and Aoba was still getting used to that. So, when Theo came by their house to pick up something for Noiz because he was already outside the office, Aoba had come out of the bedroom. He was clad in only boxers and too sleepy to look around himself properly. 

“Noiz? Why’re you home?” Aoba stretched his arms above his head and took a few steps forward, only for Theo to take a few steps backward. “Uh, Aoba-” Theo swallows around a small lump in his throat. He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. 

“Noooiiizzz, you should go back to work. Or you’ll never get back out of the bed again today.” Aoba walks up to him, kisses his cheek and strokes his hand across Theo’s chest as he walks past and to the kitchen. 

Meanwhile, Theo doesn’t know what to do with himself. Not only did his older brother’s boyfriend walk out in only boxers, but he also mistook him for his older brother. This was going to be awkward to explain. This was going to be a real pain to explain. 

While Theo was trying to figure out if he should call Noiz or not, Aoba came running out of the kitchen. This startled Theo who was frozen in shock even as he was spun around and warm hands clutched his head. 

When he opened his eyes, he looked straight into Aoba’s eyes. Before he could even open his mouth to say or do anything Aoba’s frown eased out, then went into a look of surprise. “Y-you’re not Noiz!” 

Aoba let go of Theo’s head and stumbled backwards and right into one of the shelves. Once he realized what had happened, Aoba clutched the back of his head and sat down. Theo could hear him cursing in Japanese, but he had no clue what he was saying. This was going to be even more awkward to explain.

“Uh- Aoba... are you alright?” Ever the caring boy, Theo approaches Aoba with a worried expression. 

Aoba looks up with an angry expression – though Theo guesses that’s mostly because of his head. “Alright? I kissed my boyfriend’s brother while mistaking him for my boyfriend! How on earth could I be alright?!” There are tears – Theo hopes these are because of the pain at the back of his head as well. 

At this point, Theo doesn’t know how to make things right with Aoba, so he settles for fishing out his phone and dialing Noiz’s number. 

As always, he picks up quickly. “Theo? What’s wrong? Can’t you find the documents?” Noiz doesn’t sound like he’s doing anything important, so Theo takes a breath. “You might want to come home. Quite quickly, if I might add.” Theo really doesn’t feel like explaining it over the phone, so he hopes Noiz noticed that. 

Unfortunately for him, Noiz seems to have understood quite clearly. “I see. I’ll come right home then. Please do tell Aoba as well.” Then he hangs up. 

Theo puts his phone down and looks at Aoba. “Noiz is on his way home.” Aoba doesn’t look at him, seemingly busy rubbing his head and pouting. Now all they can do is wait. 

Noiz is quick home, almost a bit too quick, not that Theo minded. The awkward silence between him and Aoba was suffocating. 

The moment Noiz comes in the door; Aoba is on his feet and running toward him. This seems to surprise Noiz – or is it the fact that Aoba is only in his underwear? “Could any of you explain what’s going on?” He raises an eyebrow and threads his fingers through Aoba’s hair. 

Theo shuffles his feet a bit, then scratches the back of his neck. “Aoba… mistook me for you, it was a bit of a shock for him when he realized and he crashed his head into the shelf. I’m sure there’s a bump at the back of his head…” He looks uncomfortable; almost as if he’s afraid Noiz will get irritated. 

Noiz does the precisely opposite, he starts laughing, which startles both Theo and Aoba. 

He recovers quickly and presses a kiss to Aoba’s forehead. “I figured that would come sooner or later. We’ve always been told we look alike.” He smiles at them both before he begins searching for the bump at the back of Aoba’s head. 

“Ah – Noiz, stop that. It’s fine!” Aoba swats his hands away and pouts. “Be more serious about this, please. I kissed him, even. Because I thought it was you! You could have warned me I’d have trouble telling the difference.” 

Theo’s eyes widens “It was just on the cheek, I swear!” A deep frown is on his face, but Noiz just shakes his head and grins. “You two, honestly. It’s an honest mistake. I know how foggy you are in the morning.” Noiz flicks Aoba’s forehead, which makes him yelp and cover his forehead. 

“And you, Theo. There’s no need to freak out, honestly.” He reaches out and flicks Theo’s forehead as well before ruffling his hair. “Now, you should get back to work.” Noiz shoots him a smile as he hoists Aoba up into his arms. 

Theo’s face flares up in a bright red flush and he hurries past them and to the door – when he passes them, Noiz hears something that sounds suspiciously like Theo comparing Aoba and him to rabbits. Thankfully, it’s muttered in German. 

When Theo is out the door, Noiz grins and presses Aoba against the nearest wall while holding him up by his thighs. They feel warm and nice. “We don’t have a lot of time.” Noiz wastes no time with kissing Aoba and slowly kissing down his neck. He can feel the vibrations of Aoba’s chuckle beneath his lips, it’s oddly pleasant. “I know, so hurry it up.” Aoba grins and pulls Noiz up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since I gave my babies the attention they deserve, I'm so upset. 
> 
> I hope you all liked this, I sure enjoyed writing it! Noiao is such a stress relief for me..


End file.
